Ich Wissen Was Sie Machte Zuletzt Jahrhundert
by Forgotten Love
Summary: Nicht mein fic, ich bin nur Übersetzung. Ein ander fic mit den Dämonen. Es geschieht auch, bevor sie zum Netherworld verbannt wurden. Sie sind OOC manchmal.


Ich Wissen Was Sie Machte Zuletzt Jahrhundert  
  
Übersetzt Durch: Forgotten Love  
  
Geschrieben Durch: Souma Kagura  
  
A/N- Hallo! Deutsch ist nicht meine erste Sprache. Deshalb ist mein Deutsch wirklich schlecht. Vielen Dank!  
  
Dieser fic hat eine gute Handlung nicht genau. Viele von Leuten wissen schon, daß ich schrecklich an Schreibhumor fics bin, aber ich bin eine beharrliche Person! XD  
  
Am Anfang dieses fic war Hsi Wu nicht geboren noch. Shendu und Xiao Fung sind noch kleine Kinder, usw.. ^_^  
  
Widerruf: außer den Charakteren, die ich mich selbst geschaffen habe, besitze ich nichts!  
  
Zustimmung, ich werden Sie mit meinen langen Autorennotizen nicht belästigen. Lassen Sie die Geschichte beginnen!  
  
*****  
  
Kapitel 1: Verderbenwald  
  
Bai Tsa und Jin lief nebeneinander. Jin besprach ihre Reise mit ihren Geschwistern zu einer entfernten Zone vom afrikanischen Kontinent, obwohl Bai Tsa nicht für sich interessierte, daß überhaupt.  
  
"...Andthentheybegantorunafterusandwehadnootherchoicenutrunmoreandmoreandthe nwereachedaprecipiceandwelookedbehindusandtheywerealreadycathingusupandwefi n allydecidedtojumpthatwasreallythemostcourageousandexcitingthingthatwehaveeve rdone. ..", Jin hat gesagt ohne aufzuhalten, sehr schnell. Es hat ausgesehen, wie sie nie ihren Atem verloren hat. Sie war ein Dämon, aber das war schon zu viel. Bai Tsa machte auch nicht versteht, was ihr Freund sagte, und hat vom Herzen gewünscht, daß sie auf für wenigstens eine Sekunde geschlossen hat.  
  
Sind "Sie, den mir, Bai zuhört?", Jin, der schließlich hinunter beruhigt wird, zu fragen. Bai hat aus einem geistigen Seufzer gelassen und hat im Augenblick von fast Stille gedankt. Sie hat versucht, die anderen Klänge der Natur zu genießen, da sie gewußt hat, daß Jin ihre endlose Sprache wieder nach Beantworten ihrer Frage fortsetzen würde.  
  
"Ja Jin, ich ist.", Bai hat erwidert und hat einen tiefen Atem in Reihenfolge gezeichnet, nicht geärgert zu werden.  
  
"Wie bin ich habe angenommen zu wissen, wenn Sie mir zuhören, wenn ich das einzige hier bin, der redet"?  
  
"So was schlagen Sie vor?"  
  
"Stimmen Sie nur überein. Das macht mich ruhiger.", Jin hat gesagt, daß und als Sehen daß Bai genickt hat, sie hat erfreut gelächelt und hat einen tiefen Atem gezeichnet.  
  
"Backtothesubjectwejumpedtheprecipiceandfellinalakewithalotofmeateatingpiran hasandtheywereeverywhereandtherewereyetthecannibalsandthebatsandthezumbiesa n dthebeesandthesnakesandtheywereallafterus-"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Andwehadonlytwooptionstobedevouredortodevourallthemweobviouslychosethesecon doptionatndgesswhatwewon-"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"OfcourseIwasthestrongerthereandIwoneasilyandevenhelpedmysiblingstheywerever yproudofmeandforthelasttimeIprovedthatIhavecouragenowtheyallrespectmeandIco u ldnotbehappierinmywholelife!"  
  
"Ja sehr kühl, Jin".  
  
"Was um Sie? Sind Sie während des Sommers nicht gereist?"  
  
"Nicht noch. Wir haben einige Probleme gehabt. Aber ich und mein Geschwister werden zum Süden von China reisen".  
  
"Welcher Teil vom Süden"?  
  
"Machte Sie schon hören um der 'Verderbenwald' ?", Bai hat gefragt und Jin war in Schock.  
  
"Erzählen Sie mich nicht, daß Sie gehen. ..", Jin hat pausiert und hat geschluckt. "...There? Bai Tsa, der stellt, ist verflucht!"  
  
"C'mon, ist sil-nicht", Bai Tsa könnte ihren Satz beenden, weil ihr Kopf von einem Stein geschlagen wurde, der von links Seite geworfen worden war. Bai ist im Boden gefallen und der Jin hat ihren Freund angeschaut.  
  
"Sehen Sie? Ich habe Ihnen erzählt, daß Sie Ihrem Schritt zuschauen sollen, selbst wenn Sie ein Wasserdämon." sind, Jin hat gesagt, daß und Bai sie weil sie hat bevorzugt nicht geschlagen hat, zu wissen, auf wen den Stein geworfen hatte. Es gab eine kleine Quetschung in ihrem Kopf, und wenn Fühlen daß ein Blut fallenließ, hat Bai zusammengepreßt ihre Faust während Halten des Steins mit ihrer anderen Hand.  
  
Sie hat ihre linke Seite angeschaut und hat ihr Blut, das kocht, beim Sehen gefühlt, das dort war. Sie hat gesehen, daß Xiao Fung, den einen Stock und Shendu hält, einen Stein haltend. Und es gab viel sie neben ihm im Boden.  
  
"SHENDU!!!!!!!!", hat sie stomping böse in seiner Richtung geschreien.  
  
"Kann ich sehr viel Dinge von Ihnen, aber dulden mich mit Steinen zu schlagen? Jetzt sind Sie zu weit gegangen! Lassen Sie uns sehen den Schaden, daß die Steine zu Ihrem Gesicht! !", machen können, sie hat erhebend ihre Hand mit dem Stein vorbereitet bedroht, es gegen Shendu zu werfen, aber Xiao Fung hat es fertig gebracht, sie pünktlich durch Halten ihres Arms aufzuhalten.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie hinunter, meine Schwester! Er hat nicht gemacht, daß absichtlich!", Xiao schnell gesagt hat, daß und Bai Tsa hat ihre Wut zu ihm gedreht.  
  
"Was bedeuten Sie?"  
  
"Wir zwei bildeten aus. Er mußte die Steine werfen und ich mußte sie mit dem Stock widerlegen.", Xiao hat erklärt und hat begonnen, den Stock zu drehen, aber er hat auf Schlagen vom Magen ihrer Schwester unbeabsichtigt beendet.  
  
"Oops. Erbärmlich, Bai.", Xiao hat gesagt, daß das Reiben vom hinteren von seinem Kopf mit seiner Hand und unschuldig lächelnd. Bai hat an ihren zwei Brüdern geglänzt.  
  
"Ich denke Sie, daß zwei heute sterben wollen! Warum machten Sie fragt nicht nur? Sie hätten einen schnelleren und schmerzlosen Tod".  
  
"Aber es ist nicht unser Fehler, der Sie immer auf unserer Weise sind.", hat Xiao verteidigt.  
  
"Aussehen, wie Sie das erste, Xiao sein werden! Sterben Sie!", sie hat bereit geschreien, ihn zu schlagen, aber wurde diesmal von Jin aufgehalten.  
  
"Verlassen Sie sie allein, Bai. Nach allen sind sie soooo reizend!", Jin hat, daß das Liebkosen von ihren Köpfen gesagt. Ungleich Shendu, Xiao haben ungefähr das nicht bedacht und haben sogar es gemocht.  
  
"Sie sind zwei Plagen!"  
  
Jin hat Bai ignoriert und hat gekniet, hinunter sie in ihren Augen anzuschauen.  
  
"Bai hat mir erzählt, daß Sie zum Süden reisen werden. Sind Sie nicht ängstlich? Ich habe gehört, daß es Geister dort." gibt, Jin hat kommentiert und Shendu hat gegrinst, kreuzend seinen stolz bewaffnet.  
  
"Ich weiß, das ist, weil ich jenen Ort vorgeschlagen habe. Bai Tsa ist ängstlich von Geistern.", hat er gesagt.  
  
"Ich bin nicht! Außerdem ich- Wartezeit! War so es Sie, der jenen Ort vorgeschlagen hat? Grrr, Sie werden zahlen!", hat sie Vorbereitung geschnappt, sie kleiner Bruder wieder zu schlagen, aber er ist weg von ihres gelaufen und hat dann einige Meter von dort aufgehalten.  
  
"Sie ist ängstlich von Schabenen auch!", hat er geschreien und ist weg wieder gelaufen, als Bai nach ihn sehr böse gegangen ist.  
  
"Der Sie--!", den sie geschreien hat, während Verfolgen ihn. Xiao hat zweimal geblinkt.  
  
"Hey, Bai Tsa! Tatsächlich war es Tchang Zu, der jenen Ort vorgeschlagen hat!", hat er geschreien, aber Bai hat ihn oder Gedanken nicht gehört, daß still gute Gründe gehabt hat, ihren jüngsten Bruder zu schlagen.  
  
-/-/-  
  
Alle sieben Geschwister und zwei Wegweiser - ein Mann und eine Frau - liefen in der Mitte von einem Wald,, mit nur dem Mondlicht in der Nacht erleuchtend ihren Weg. Als sie in einem offeneren Gebiet vom Wald angekommen sind, haben die Wegweiser aufgehalten.  
  
"Wir sind angekommen.", der Mann hat angekündigt und die Dämonen haben herum sich überblickt.  
  
"Aber es gibt nichts hier.", Xiao hat kommentiert, als sie nichts besonder im Wald gesehen haben.  
  
"Ach gibt, selbstverständlich es. Es gibt die Bäume, die Steine, das Gras, die Schabenen. ..", der Mann hat gesagt, daß und Bai kalte Schauer gefühlt hat, die ihre Wirbelsäule hinabgehen.  
  
"Schaben? Wo?", hat sie Springen und BesitzTso lanhals gefragt. Er war neben ihr gewesen, bis jetzt und ihres halten mußte, damit sie im Boden nicht fallen würde.  
  
"Hehehe, es gibt keine Schaben hier. Ich wollte nur wissen, wenn es wahr war, daß ein Dämon, wie Sie ängstlich von so viel harmloseren Insekten sind".  
  
"Ich bin nicht ängstlich von ihnen! Ich kann nur sie nicht stehen! Sie sind ekelhaft!"  
  
"Aussehen, eine Schaben auf Ihrem Kopf!", der Wegweiser hat zeigen auf ihren Kopf gesagt.  
  
"Ahhhh! Steigen Sie aus! Steigen Sie aus! Steigen Sie aus! Aww, Ekelnd An! !!", sie hat geschreien Treten und Stanzen nichts und manchmal Tso Lan, das fast im Boden mit ihr gefallen ist. Xiao hat gelacht.  
  
"Denken Sie für die gute Seite, Tso Lan. Wenigstens ist es Po Kong, der ängstlich von Schabenen." ist, der Winddämon hat gesagt nicht, daß und Tso Lan seinen beäugt geschlossen hat,, hinunter zu beruhigen, versuchend und vorzugeben, daß das jene letzte Bemerkung nicht gehört hatte.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie hinunter, Bai Tsa. Es gibt keine Schaben hier.", hat der Wegweiser wiederholt, aber Bai war noch unsicher und Gedanke, daß es sehr sicherer war, mit Tso Lan zu bleiben.  
  
-/-/-  
  
Der Mann hat die Dämonen wie gelehrt, ein Zelt hinaufzulegen, wo sie in der Nacht schlafen könnten. Es war nicht sehr erfolgreich, da sie ein Bit ungeschickt waren. Der schlimmste Fall war Po Kong, der Schwierigkeiten in gehabt hat... passend im Zelt. Sie war nicht so groß wie ein Haus noch, aber war sehr groß sowieso.  
  
"Sehr gut Kinder. Sie haben eine gute Aufgabe mit den Zelten gemacht.", der Mann hat hat erfreut und auf gesagt, daß Moment Xiao Zelt verlangt, das hinunter genommen wird. Offensichtlich hat der Wegweiser überhaupt nicht bedacht und hat weiter in Genehmigung gelächelt.  
  
"Morgen ich werde Sie ungefähr Würmer lehren.", hat der Wegweiser gesagt.  
  
"Aber Dai kennt schon alles ungefähr Würmer.", hat der Erdendämon gesagt.  
  
"Wer würde wollen, etwas wie das, nach allen zu kennen?", hat Bai gemurrt und hat die Frau, die ruhig bis jetzt gewesen war, ihre Fäuste zusammengepreßt und hat ihre Peitsche genommen. Sie hat an den Dämonen geglänzt, beäugt sie rot von Wut.  
  
"STILLE! SIE WERDEN ALLES UNGEFÄHR WÜRMER LERNEN UND, DASS MIT IHREM MUND!" SCHLIESST, hat sie geschreien MACHEN und reicht ihre Peitsche mit ihr hat ausgestreckt.  
  
"Hören Sie mir, zu haben Sie verlangsamt, geistesschwache Bruten.. Ich sorge nicht mich, wenn Sie Dämonen sind! Ich kann ein Mensch sein, aber ich war ein ausgezeichnet dämonisch exterminator gewesen und den ich immer habe getötet leicht Dämonen größer und gefährlicher als alle von Ihnen zusammen! Dann machen Sie besser, während ich! !!", sie hat fortgesetzt verlange, und beim Beenden ihres Satzes, hat sie einen Baum gepeitscht, der es in kleine Stücke bricht.  
  
Die Dämonen haben entsetzt am Ehemaligbaum und dem gulped gestarrt. Sogar mußte die ältere zugeben, daß diese Frau wirklich gefährlich und unsinnig war. Es wäre gesünder für sie, wenn sie den Wegweisern gehorcht haben.  
  
"Ich hoffe, daß es klar genug zu allen von Ihnen ist, weil wenn seines nicht, werde ich Vergnügen. ..", haben, den sie gesagt hat, daß das Drücken von der Peitsche und den Dämonen zurückgewichen hat. "...Of lehrend Sie mit meinen eigenen Methoden! Und glaubt mich, Sie wollen nicht lernen mit meinen eigenen Methoden!", hat sie langsam gesagt. Sie haben ein Geräusch gehört, daß von etwas, das einen Busch einzieht, und die Frau an jener Richtung geglänzt hat.  
  
"STERBEN SIE EINDRINGLING! !!",, den sie geschreien hat, werfend ein großes Messer, das in einem Saum war, der in ihrer Taille hängt. Sie hat erhalten, das 'Eindringling' zu schlagen, und wenn der Mann, der davon um genähert wird, zu sehen was es, war, hat er eine Grimasse von Ekel gemacht und hat es genommen.  
  
"Aussehen, Sie schlagen ein Eichhörnchen.", hat er gesagt, daß und die Dämonen sehr blaß gedreht haben, als Sehen, das der Mann sehr sicher war, daß jenes Ding einmal ein Eichhörnchen gewesen war. Gut jetzt machte es auch nicht hat ausgesehen wie etwas von diesem Planeten, es sehr wurde entstellt..  
  
"Gut, jetzt daß kann gehen zu meiner Sammlung... bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! !!!!", die Frau übel gelacht hat, und der Mann hat weg das gestellt... Eichhörnchen... in einem Sack.  
  
Vom Übersetzer: Hallo! Noch einmal erbärmlich um meine Fehler auf deutsch! Bitte R&R!!!!! 


End file.
